Domestic appliances perform various functions in consumer's homes. For example, a domestic refrigerator is an appliance used to store food items in a home at preset temperatures. A domestic refrigerator typically includes one or more temperature-controlled compartments into which food items may be placed to preserve the food items for later consumption. A domestic refrigerator also typically includes a number of electronic components that control and regulate various operations of the refrigerator.
An electric or gas dryer for laundry is an appliance used to dry clothes or other laundry. A dryer typically includes a rotating drum for tumbling the laundry and a gas heater or electric heating element for providing heat to dry the laundry. A dryer also typically includes a number of electronic components that control and regulate various operations of the dryer.
An electric washer for laundry is an appliance used to wash clothes or other laundry. A washer typically includes a rotating drum and a fluid inlet for providing washing fluid to wash laundry in the drum. A washer also typically includes a number of electronic components that control and regulate various operations of the washer.